


Radio Static

by via_coffeecup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of confusion, M/M, ill add more later rip, semis lame clothes, side bokuaka, stupid texting, tendou is an ass semi is dying and somehow theres an old song floating around, written on the go lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_coffeecup/pseuds/via_coffeecup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eita regretted many things in life:<br/>1. His grades<br/>2. His low motivation for the beloved sport of volleyball<br/>3. Putting up with Bokuto's shit<br/>4. And quite possibly answering a strange text message from an unknown number<br/>-<br/>'wrong number who dis' soulmate blind date college au bc one<br/>im trash for aus and i need them to be hAPPY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. falling... down the stairs?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let me hate you, let me love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067224) by [phantomdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb). 



> lame 'wrong number who dis' soulmate blind date au cause ha.  
> im lame. thx for the fAM for making me writing this crappy fic :'^)

In romantic movies, it’s sometimes common for couples to start singing the same song, no matter how far apart they are, as cliche as that sounds.

They say that when you get a song stuck in your head, that’s just your soul mate singing and the tune is just your part of the duet, no matter how far away you are from them, you’ll start to sing along also, whether it be in your mind, or out loud.

* * *

If Semi got a dollar for each time he had returned home to his apartment with a migraine, the economy would be royally fucked. With a new semester starting up again, papers began to clutter alongside the emptied coffee cups and 5 Hour Energy's scattered in the small apartment. The worn out male gave a miscalculated toss, and his brown satchel went flying over into the hallway of the one-roomed apartment where it landed with a muffled ‘thud’. Semi followed suit as he fell roughly on the worn out couch, its cushions and pillows fatigued with age as most of the furniture was passed down from his parents, to his now compact apartment. It was the best Semi could get for a working college student, and it was better than some other students could afford to be honest. An abrupt sting coursed through his head, causing for the headache to increase for a slight moment; a grimace plastered on Semi's face. _Fuck… Why of all times for a migraine. Just right before a giant essay too. Damn body._ The tired male heaved himself off the cushiony couch with a slurs of a Sailor trailing from his mouth, ranging from “Dumbfucks…” to such language even he doesn't know where he learned it; “Son of a motherless goat…” He nearly tripped over his own feet whilst walking over to the kitchen, the hard footsteps of his shoes echoing off the tiles of the cold room as the pain roared in his head.

“S-shit… Hopefully there’s still some Advil or some shit left, otherwise I’m screwed…”

The messy haired male gave a funny sigh, wincing at how low and raspy his voice sounded and how droopy and painful his eyes felt. There was a low, raspy noise echoing in the cramped kitchen, aside from the loud clicks of the pill bottles; the only noise present in the small room was the static of the radio. Semi Eita, a college student in his second year, was an odd person really: For one, the black tips of his hair is actually dip dyed, and not natural at all, much to many’s disbelief. Another thing is that Semi Eita will never, _ever_ turn on the radio; whether it be the car radio, or just the small, rusty, blue radio sitting on his window sill, the college student refuses to turn on the latest melodies on the radio. The only thing he will accept is just cautiously picked out music, instrumental, or even his own, composed tunes. And the reason why was simple:

“You put the boom boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts,” Semi downed a small pill dry, grimacing as the same song repeated in his head for the past few months started to bubble up again from his mouth.

“Jitterbug into my brain…” He shuddered quietly as the same phrase just continued on, agonizingly, just like it was last week, and the week before. And the week before of course...

“Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same.” The worn out student flopped down on the brown couch with eyes clearly deprived from sleep as he finally just blurted out the _most horrid_ part of the song: “Wake me up before you go go Don't leave me hangin on like a yo yo.” He finished off with a small pout gracing his chapped lips, his voice still coarse from all the Monster and energy drinks from prior nights.

“I don't even fucking like yo-yos…”

 _Ping!_ Semi almost jumped at the high pitched noise emitting from his phone, and  basically squinted at the bright screen that lit up not a millisecond later, signifying he had a new text message. _Who is it this time…_

_[9:13: PM] ???: oh hey, i think i left my volleyball stuff at ur place???_

The Advil started to kick in, his eyes heavy with sleep, Semi started to weakly type in a few words, hitting send in a few seconds, the whooshing sound of the text signifying it was delivered.

_[9:14: PM]: just like ur virginity_

The thin phone slipped out of his grip just as the message was sent, dropping flat on his chest as the black and white haired male propped back onto the brown, velvet couch, feeling the cushiness of the pillows against his back. _Ping!_

“What the fuck…” Semi squinted at the bright blinding light of the screen as he quickly mashed the home button, another text from an unknown number:

_[9:14: PM] ???: ohmyg od_

_[9:15: PM] ???: look whos hella salty tonite dayum_

_[9:15: PM]: This is how I always am..?_

_[9:16: PM] ???: akaashi weve known each other for like 5ever._

_[9:16: PM] ???: the only time ive ever seen you hella salty is when u complain bout ur bf_

“Wait what.” The college student bolted upwards, slightly shocked to see that this person mentioned a… Boyfriend?? _Obviously this guy has the wrong number, but why the hell am I still texting him???_

_[9:16: PM]: Uhh, you have the wrong number???_

_Or gay._ Semi stopped himself before he put in the last two words, thumbs pausing before he just took a safer route and didn’t mention that he, Semi Eita, is probably hella gay. _Ping!_

“This guy doesn’t stop ever, huh? Glad I don’t know such persistent people as him…”

_[9:17: PM] ???:  oh_

_[9:17: PM] ???:  well shit._

_[9:17: PM] ???:  uhh, sorry??? i just got a new phone rip_

“I can tell, dumbass... “ There was a small grin on the male’s face as he actively hunched over his phone, thumbs ready at the keyboard for another text from the stranger. He didn’t want to admit it; but he was actually enjoying himself talking with this person. It was weird really, but also nice to have company once in awhile.

_[9:18: PM]: No no, it’s alright. Everybody fucks up once in awhile sometimes_

_[9:18: PM]: I know I fucked up like at least 80 times in my life before_

_[9:18: PM] ???: dood saaaammeee_

_[9:18: PM] ???: once i had to flirt with an old librarian bc of a bet_

_[9:18: PM] ???: lets jsut say i regret everything_

_[9:18: PM] ???: jsut._

“J...sut..? What the hell. I don’t know who this person is, but they’re pretty cute to be honest…” Semi mumbled quietly under his breath, just as a small child would to avoid getting in trouble, though the black and white haired male basically just buried his own face into his knees, hugging them closer to his face as the laid back stranger’s texts multiplied on his screen, causing his smile to widen by at least a very small centimeter with each ping that went off.

_[9:19 PM]: Pfffht_

_[9:19 PM]: Should I even ask??_

He laid back for a moment, the feeling of droopiness suddenly gone from his dark eyes. Semi gave a large stretch, his word arms giving a satisfying ‘pop’ that was more gruesome that satisfying from an outsider's view really… The black and white haired male gave a small, content sigh as he settled back down onto the worn out couch, the soft cushions warming up his cold backside, and at the same time; relaxed his muscles he didn’t know he had worn out in class. Today was a Wednesday luckily; meaning Semi’s volleyball team would be off for the day, only to resume their hard practice the very next days until the weekend of course.

“Fuck… I don’t think I’m ready for tomorrow… Coach is gonna kill me if I don’t show up for practice though… Ugh.” Hands flew up to roughly smack his cheeks, the sharp pain bringing a grimace on his face and his phone flying to the ground. He had just smacked himself full on the cheeks for thinking such bullshittery.

“I _will_ show up for practice tomorrow… It’s the only way I can try for regular again, or even _stay_ as the pinch server… Come on, Eita. you know better than this..!” He cocked his eyebrow slightly, eyes travelling up to the white, chipping ceiling of the neglected apartment. To be frank, Semi wasn’t really a clean and tidy guy. He threw shit everywhere, and he _didn’t give a about it shit either._

“Wake me up… Before you go go… Don’t leave me hangin’ on like a yo-yo… What is that song anyways??? Is there even a meaning to it, like really??” Apparently it didn’t matter all to much for his brain, because the song was basically on repeat, an IPod stuck on replay really; just that same _agonizing_  part looping in his mind.

“Who ever the fuck is responsible for this:  I’ll fuckin’ kill them.” He uttered a small line of curses as a hand fished for his phone, fallen down somewhere on the prickly carpet. No ping or any noise had came from the phone, and that would mean the stranger hadn’t texted back..?

“Shit. Did I scared them off again with my bluntness. Damnit, there goes making a new friend…”

_[9:25 PM]: Did the librarian come back and get you or something..?_

_[9:26 PM]: Or was it just my shitty personality oops._

“Such a great way to make friends, Eita. 10/10 really.” Sarcasm basically drooled from his words as the thin phone once more fell, signalling for his boredom to kick in like a football player aiming to score. It didn't really help that he wanted to be productive with such a large headache looming over him.

_Ping!_

_[9:26: PM] ???: oh hell no_

_[9:26: PM] ???: im too slick to get caught_

_[9:26: PM] ???: just like that time with ur mom_

_[9:27: PM] ???: eyyyyyyy_

_[9:27: PM]: …._

_[9:27: PM] ???: pls dont hurt me_

The dark eyed male had to stifle a light chuckle, though his eyes betrayed him with a gleam of amusement from such a simple text. _I swear to god, either my humor really sucks, or I’m just really tired if I laugh at stuff this stupid…_

_[9:28: PM] ???: ack_

_[9:28: PM] ???: did i offend you_

_[9:28: PM] ???: oops_

_[9:28: PM]: Oh what no._

_[9:28: PM]: I was just laughing, unfortunately, at your joke._

_[9:28: PM] ???: eeyyyyy_

_[9:28: PM] ???: so you do have a sense of humor (･ิω･ิ)_

“Pfffht… what kind of face is that even…” He had to cover his mouth slightly with a hand to stop himself from snickering at this person’s shenanigans. It was pretty cute really, despite not even meeting or even knowing their name.

_[9:29: PM]: and what is that supposed to mean?_

_[9:29: PM]: of fuckin course i have a sense of humor jackass_

_[9:29: PM] ???: WOA_

_[9:29: PM] ???: SUCH LANGUAGE_

_[9:29: PM] ???: IM WOUNDED._

_[9:29: PM ???]:  both physically and emotionally._

_[9:29: PM] ???:  how dar u hurt me liek this._

_[9:29: PM ???]:  and we just met. shame._

_[9:29: PM]: physically??_

Semi snorted sarcastically at the other’s comments, a small quirk playing on his lips as the time managed to tick by so fast when you manage to have something occupying you. It was nice really, rather than all those hours being eaten away by the mountains of papers and textbooks Semi knew all too well. _It’s a nice break to be honest…_ _This person’s pretty nice also._

_[9:30: PM] ???: um._

_[9:30: PM] ???: i mightve_

_[9:30: PM] ???: tripped down the stairs._

_[9:30: PM] ???: while jammin to my jams n textin u_

_[9:30: PM]: wait_

_[9:30: PM]: what._

_[9:30: PM] ???: mITE HAVE_

_[9:30: PM]: so you_ **_might've_ ** _tripped down the stairs_

_[9:30: PM]: as you were texting me and singing._

_[9:31: PM]: 10 outta fucking 10_

_[9:31: PM] ???: hEY_

_[9:31: PM] ???: THATS NOT HOW U FLIRT WITH PEOPLE U KNOW_

_[9:31: PM] ???: UR SUPPOSED TO COMFORT ME N SAY R U OK_

_[9:31: PM] ???: r00d_

This time the male didn't even bother to gif his bubbling laughter, soft and quiet, Semi felt more at peace not givin a shit about homework really, but who wouldn't? It was pretty much 40% of his time just slaving over his desk with mounds of papers scattered every fucking where.

_[9:31: PM]: hell no._

_[9:31: PM]: I imagined just seeing a person whistling a tune and suddenly just fALLING DOWN THE STAIRS_

_[9:32: PM] ???: JACKASS_

_[9:32: PM] ???: U WOUND ME._

He paused for a quick moment.  _ Should I just… _ He pecked in a few quick words, immediately sending the message away with another  _ whoosh  _ from his phone.

_[9:32: PM]: Its Semi._

_[9:32: PM]: Semi Eita._

_[9:32: PM]: a guy obviously, and I for your information, I_ **_can_ ** _flirt._

_[9:32: PM]: but I will admit, I can't fall down the stairs while singing and texting like you c;_

Semi felt his eyes droop, his hair brushing lightly over his heavy eyelids as he slipped into a well deserved slumber. A small ping and a flash lighten up his phone before he fell asleep, a small smile gracing his lips.

_[9:33: PM] ???: ..._

_[9:33: PM] ???: fukin ass_

_[9:33: PM] ???: but the name’s Tendou Satori, but you can call me later (;_

  
  



	2. love is not an open door. its walking into a pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i had typos and shit in the last chapter but i write most of this early at 6 in the morning and late in the night at around 11 .-. oh whale. so its pretty shitty im srry oops. bUT YEAH. this was supposed to be published oN VALENTINES DAY BUT WHOOPS WHAT HAPPENED??? IM NOT SURE EITHER HEH. but yes. pls enjoy my stupidity and lame excuse for a fic yesyes. somehow this managed to be so long like w h y m e  
> edit; omfg I just noticed last night that ao3 messed up my formatting like no pls

_Ping!_

A small noise jostled the black and white haired male awake, and with groggy eyes, he fumbled around with his environment before picking up his thin phone, a small frown creased on his face.

_[7:07 AM] ???: rise n shine jackass_

_[7:0 7AM] ???: time 2 get up_

_[7:07 AM] ???: otherwise ill spam the fuk outta u_

You can pinpoint the exact moment of panic melting into realization of Semi Eita just in a split second as he stared at the unknown texts before recognizing them to be from a certain stranger...

“What the fuck Tendou… It's too early for this…”

_[7:08 AM]: for a moment I was like who's this??_

_[7:08 AM]: but then I remembered it was the dumbass who fell down the stairs_

_[7:08 AM] ???: ur nvr gonna forget that will u_

_[7:08 AM]: hell no._

_[7:09 AM]: you're never gonna live that down with me still here_

_[7:09 AM]: that reminds me_

_[7:09 AM]: why the fuck did you just wake me up at 7 in the morning._

Semi's eyes seem to droop slightly once again from exhaustion, even though the male conked out at around 9:30 the prior night. Waking up at the early hours of the day; it isn't so much of an easy task if you ask him.

_[7:10 AM] ???: bc i had to get up_

_[7:10 AM] ???:  n being the gr8 person i am i took it upon myself to wake u 2_

_[7:10 AM] ???: so u wont be late to class bc u slept in (;_

_[7:10 AM]: you_

_[7:11 AM]: piece of shit._

_[7:11 AM]: youre now named ‘Shit’ on my phone_

_[7:11 AM] Shit: wait wat_

_[7:11 AM] Shit: semi pls_

_[7:12 AM] Shit: first u make fun of me now this_

_[7:12 AM] Shit: y u gatta be so r00d_

_[7:12 AM]: don't you know I'm gonna punch your face._

_[7:12 AM] Shit:  hpmft_

_[7:12 AM] Shit: well now its my turn to name u something_

_[7:12 AM] Shit: ur now semi truck rider_

_[7:13 AM]: don't you fucking dare._

“What a great way to wake up in the morning…” Semi gave a huff of annoyance, the blinds still drawn back to shield him away from the light didn't help much as small strands of the sun's light managed to seep through. And how convenient was that one of the bright spots was _directly fucking on his pillow_ , and so when he didn't wake up fast enough, it would be the sun's job to stab him in the eyes everyday at 7 AM. He gave an impatient groan, roughly bucking off the cozy covers, and letting the cold air nip at his legs.

“Maybe I should just wearing long pants to sleep now… It's starting to get too cold for just boxers…” The college student looked down at his bare body, though he didn't see much aside from just a blur of colors. The black and white haired male had a tendency to shower late at night, and collapse with only the closest pair of clean boxers thrown on. It was part of his daily schedule really: Wake up, get dressed, rush to class, die, get home, do homework, shower, die. It was a rinse and repeat process really for the guy. He rubbed his eyes harshly with the palm of his calloused hand, a small yawn escaping from his dry lips softly. Semi really was sleep deprived at this point, college and work taking up most of his hours of the day. From early in the morning at 7 AM, Semi would start heading out to class, which ended around 6:30-7 PM including him juggling volleyball practice, and heading off for emergency calls at work till 9:30 PM at a small, cozy bookstore. It wasn’t much pay but it was enough to get a few weeks worth of groceries for one. With drooping eyes, Semi managed to not walk into anything valuable as he stumbled about throwing on random, hopefully school appropriate articles of clothing. _Whatever, the worse thing that could happen is they’ll just send me back… S’not so bad really._ With a swish from his closet, the black and white haired male snagged a light jacket, and hooked it on quickly, almost forgetting his precious satchel that was thrown into the hallway the night prior. Hopefully he had everything in it, otherwise he’d be pretty much screwed later on during class. Semi was a procrastinator really; he’d always leave everything till last minute, surprisingly. It was a miracle that he had everything together before rushing out the house for class.

-

The air was crisp, the brightening dawn nipping at his slightly flushed nose and ear tips. If wasn't exactly that cold, or exactly that warm either, but it was more of a balance between fucking hot as hell or fucking freezing-my-ass-off cold. It was just right to be almost warm and almost cold.

“Fucking hell the weather's pretty shitty today huh..? Should've blasted the weather channel last night while I wasn't busy.” He was impatient, like most people of the world, with a grumble he fished out his phone, a small pulsating light signalling he had a message. _Probably from Tendou again…_ A familiar tune managed to pop back into his head as he unlocked his phone, the small bright screen lighting up with the message opening as Semi tapped on the screen.

_[7:13 AM] Shit: ohoho_

_[7:13 AM] Shit: I dare c;_

“That idiot…” The one thing Semi would never actually admit was that he _did_ smile at the other's texts from time to time. Through the few hours they've known each other, the stranger managed to make him smile at least more than ten times. He really did enjoy the stupid bickering between them. It added barely a pinch of spice into his snail slow life. He went to pull up the keyboard to lazily type in another snarky reply, his quiet hums of “Wake me up before you go go…” the only other noises aside from the constant steps of the other people on the street.

_[7:27 AM]: ugh its cold outside but not really that cold???_

_[7:27 AM]:  but its not all that warm eithejilafs_

Something solid smacked into his hands, or rather _he_ smacked into something hard, and ended up sending a half finished message to Tendou whilst dropping the thin phone on the ground with a horrifying ‘smack!’ as Semi recoiled, embarrassedly recovering from a _run in_ with a stop sign. _Holy shit I hope no one was around to witness that…_ The black and white haired male shook it off coolly, a nervous glance thrown about in case anybody saw him walk straight into a pole: Nobody did luckily. _Ping!.._

_[7:27 AM] Shit: eithejilafs??_

_[7:27 AM] Shit: what even happened there??_

Gingerly picking up the phone, Semi felt himself lightly flush at Tendou's teasing.

“Get a hold of yourself Eita.” He firmly shook his head and texted back a lame response.

_[7:28 AM]: nothing._

_[7:29 AM]: I just_

_[7:29 AM]: dropped my phone that's all_

_[7:29 AM] Shit: how did you drop your phone if i may ask?_

_[7:29 AM] Shit: dont tell me you tripped down the stairs_

_[7:29 AM] Shit: thats my thing_

_[7:29 AM]: what hell no_

_[7:30 AM]: I'm not that dumb_

_But I probably am dumb enough to walk into a pole while texting this asshat…_

“If I hurry now, I'll still have a few minutes to study before class… But if I don't I can just get straight into class.. I'm already fucking tired anyways…” The college student tried to give a small stretch of the back, and instead heard a few satisfying pops from his spine, and a weird _Ping!_

_[7:30 AM] Shit: r u always this sassy_

_[7:30 AM] Shit: can i just call you the sassy assy_

_[7:30 AM] Shit: im fucking doing it_

_[7:30 AM]: you ass what_

_[7:31 AM]: don't you dare_

_[7:31 AM] Shit: oh i dare (･ิω･ิ)_

_[7:31 AM] Shit: sassy assy_

Semi gave a light smile as he pocketed the phone which luckily wasn't cracked at all thank god. He started off again not before hearing another text from Tendou, a scoff coming from his mouth before dashing the remaining way to the train station. It was a quiet wait for the trai  really, but it wasn't like the college student particularly noticed the silence-he was too busy texting the chatty person on the other end that he almost missed the arrival of the train he took to campus.

_[7:34 AM] Shit: hey u never did tell me howd u dropped ur phone_

_[7:34 AM]: why do you want to know so  badly???_

_[7:34 AM] Shit: blackmail stuff_

_[7:34 AM] Shit: I mean_

_[7:34 AM] Shit: no reason ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_[7:35 AM]: its not really cracked though???_

_[7:35 AM]: just slightly scratched and shit_

Semi took a moment to scan over the back of his phone quickly, searching for any small signs of cracks or damage, though the only scratch and cuts seemed to be on his screen protector luckily. He'd probably kick himself if he'd let another phone break on him so soon. Semi Eita may seem pretty responsible on the outside-but in one year, the guy practically went through two phones already being the klutz he usually is; tripping over the littered apartment he called home.

“Damn… Didn't I just get another screen protector too??” Semi mentally face palmed in irritation. Replacing screens weren't cheap, and getting a shit load of screen protectors weren't so cheap either after a lot of build up. Take it from him personally; the guy who went through quite a few more phones than the average person a year or two.

_[7:35 AM] Shit: wait_

_[7:35 AM] Shit: did someone like_

_[7:35 AM] Shit: bump into ya or somethin??_

_[7:35 AM] Shit: someone smak ur hand?_

_[7:35 AM] Shit: or dont tell me_

_[7:35 AM] Shit: u walked into something didnt u_

_[7:35 AM]: …_

_[7:36 AM] Shit: hOLY SHIT I WAS RIGHT???_

_[7:35 AM]: wHAT_

_[7:35 AM]: FUCK NO_

_I WAS JUST_

_[7:36 AM] Shit: WALKING INTO A GODDAMN WALL_

_[7:35 AM]: iT WASNT A WALL_

_[7:36 AM] Shit: HA U ADMITT D IT_

_[7:36 AM] Shit: U FUCKIN WALKED INTO LIKE IDFK_

_A SIGN OR SOME SHIT_

Semi quickly dropped his phone into his bag right after Tendou's last message to spare himself from anymore embarrassment as the more he talked, the more things went south. like his phone falling on the ground. _Well, I'll be sure to get the last laugh then…_ Somehow his phone was fished out once more and the college student rapidly jammed in a few words quickly before the train halted to a stop.

_[7:37 AM]: well_

_[7:37 AM]: to be honest its a bit less painful to walk into a pole rather than falling down god knows how many flights of stairs after singing a song and texting._

_[7:37 AM] Shit: ugh_

_[7:37 AM] Shit: r00d much eita-kun_

_[7:37 AM]: ????????_

_[7:37 AM]: what the fuck_

Semi gave a small frown at his phone, the tips of his ears flaming red hotly out of shock and mild embarrassment. _When the hell were we even on first name basis… Ugh this guy. I don't even…_

_[7:38 AM] Shit: ????_

_[7:38 AM] Shit: what????_

_[7:38 AM] Shit: did u drop ur phone again bc 10/10_

_[7:39 AM]: um no._

_[7:39 AM]: its just when were we on first name basis???_

_did we not just meet each other yesterday???_

_[7:39 AM] Shit: legit the first thing u said 2 me was ‘ur virginity’_

_[7:39 AM] Shit: besides_

_[7:39 AM] Shit: i call all my friends by their first names!_

_[7:39 AM] Shit: so is that alright with you?_

From an outsider's view, Semi was just that one weirdo who sits on a train and growls, frowns, and harshly blush at his phone. An odd sight to see really.

_[7:39 AM]: yea???_

_[7:39 AM]: I guess that's fine tendou._

_[7:40 AM] Shit: u know u can just call me satori~_

_[7:40 AM]: ugh no_

_[7:40 AM]: now shut up I have to get to class_

_[7:40 AM]:_ **_tendou_ ** _._

He quickly pocketed his phone shortly after the message delivered, and gave a small scoff of amusement as he received a flood of probably ‘distressed’ messages from Tendou a few moments later.

 _This is gonna be a crazy day… I can already tell._ He sprinted the rest of the way to campus and to class after the stop. Semi was only 5 minutes late to class that day luckily. He'll certainly remember to chew out Tendou later for it, but decided against it in case good notifications were on. _That asshat sure is lucky that I'm a nice person._ He was grinning like an idiot throughout the entire lecture unfortunately. _He should be glad I don't know him personally, otherwise he'd be dead by now._

-

The next time he got a text from Tendou (or should he say the next time he got a text from Tendou and bothered to check) was during lunch. The notification went off in his back pocket quietly, though the vibrating ‘bzz’ was hard to ignore as he sligtly jump at the weird buzz, and awkwardly tried to hide it by sheepishly pulling out his phone.

_[12:21 AM] Shit: ughhh_

_[12:21 AM] Shit: y r u ignoring meeeee_

_[12:21 AM] Shit: ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡_

_[12:21 AM]: I'm not ignoring you you shit._

_[12:21 AM]: I was in class and you kept spamming me and so I silenced my phone_

“Ohoho~ Who's that you're texting hmm, Semi?” Someone slid right into the seat next to the black and white haired name, giving him the third scare of the day. The first belongs to the pole who made him drop his phone, the second goes to Tendou spamming him, and the third goes to…

“Bokuto, how are you never tired… Just by looking at you, I'm already worn out.” The male in question wore a pout, his phone held in his right hand.

“You know, Semi. Sometimes you and my boyfriend really are alike!! You both are really lazy, and you're both scared easily. Suspicious indeed…” Bokuto posed dramatically, a fingers formed in a ‘gum’ motion and placed on his chin. Through the half year Semi knew this guy-the only words to describe him that came to mind ranged from an absolute drama queen to a kind and nurturing friend. Bokuto Koutarou wasn't exactly the _best_ person to be entrusted with Semi's secrets, there wasn't another person in this school he could call his best friend to be honest.

“Bokuto, I haven't even met you boyfriend… I don't even know his nam-”

The energetic owl bounded forwards quickly, bright golden eyes shushing Semi up quickly. _Why does every time he talk about his boyfriend, he gets incredibly serious… Not even during most matches he's this serious…_

“Because!! I'm gonna introduce you to him soon, and it's a surprise! I think you two will get along anyways.” He gave a loud, hearty laugh, swinging his feet upon the table clumsily, pushing the chair back onto two of its four legs. Semi only gave him a weary glance before he fumbled with his phone again. _He seems a lot like Tendou actually… Though I hardly know the guy, so far they seem like that one pair that'd get together and someone would die and everything's on fire…_ He made a mental note for the two to never meet.

_[12:21 AM] Shit: u know_

_[12:21 AM] Shit: ur such a tsundere tbh_

_[12:25 AM]: what the hell is a tsundere_

_[12:25 AM] Shit: i thought u were ignoring me again so i tried texting my other friend but he already blocked me during class_

_[12:25 AM] Shit: (T^T)_

_[12:25 AM]: oh you can block people on here???_

_[12:25 AM] Shit: (；▽；)_

_[12:25 AM] Shit: no PLS DONT BLOCK ME TOO_

_[12:25 AM] Shit: SKSNSOSNSIBSJWO_

He couldn't help but lightly snort at Tendou's enthusiasm during the day. He was just a sack of tiredness at the moment. The small noise didn't go unnoticed by the other male, his pupils dilating in curiosity at his friend.

_[12:26 AM]: dumbass I was only curious_

_[12:26 AM]: why would I block my only source of entertainment_

_[12:26 AM] Shit: no dont_

_[12:26 AM]: who fell_

_[12:26 AM] Shit: dont_

_[12:26 AM]: down_

_[12:27 AM] Shit: u_

_[12:27 AM]: the_

_[12:27 AM] Shit: dar_

_[12:27 AM]: stairs_

_[12:27 AM] Shit: w h y_

Suddenly, Semi felt his phone being snatched out of his grasps quickly, his volleyball reflexes kicking in very soon after, and he jerked forward as to dive for it but almost hit the table in his rush.

“Ohoho… Who's this person, hmmm?? Are you two dating?!? Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone Semi!!” The owl was rapidly scrolling through his messages between him and Tendou, though there wasn't much to see, he still felt himself bloom red at another person going through his phone. Semi dove forwards and tried to snatch away the phone but almost toppled over.

“H-hey! Stop going through my messages you ass..!” Semi gave a weak protest but Bokuto had probably seen all the messages from to where Tendou had supposedly ‘fell down the stairs’ and their bickering.

“Tendou Satori..? Isn't that a guy's name??” Bokuto didn't even bother to fight back against Semi as he hurriedly grabbed back his phone.

“Yes. But I hardly know the guy… He just accidentally texted the wrong number but we've started to chat for no reason.” Semi gave a small pout at a pondering Bokuto, and clicked on his phone.

_[12:27 AM] Shit: ur so tsundere for me tbh_

_[12:27 AM] Shit: (･ิω･ิ)(･ิω･ิ)(･ิω･ิ)_

_[12:30 AM]: ugh_

_[12:30 AM]: anyways r.i.p you_

_[12:30 AM]: my friend grabbed my phone and he also agrees_

_[12:30 AM]: that you falling down the stairs is fucking hilarious._

_[_ _12:30 AM] Shit: wHAT_

 _[_ _12:30 AM] Shit: NO_

 _[_ _12:30 AM] Shit: Y DID U SHOW HIM_

_[12:30 AM]: I DIDNT HE GRABBED MY PHONE_

_[_ _12:31 AM] Shit: UHUH. SHORE._

_[12:31 AM]: did you just say shore._

_[_ _12:31 AM] Shit: sSSHHHHH_

 _[_ _12:31 AM] Shit: GET WITH THE KIDS SEMI_

 _[_ _12:31 AM] Shit: IT WAS A GR8 OCEAN PUN_

_[12:31 AM]: uhuh._

_[12:31 AM]: I'm ‘shore’ it was tendou._

_[_ _12:31 AM] Shit: im_

 _[_ _12:32 AM] Shit: omfg that was bad eventhoialreadyuseditstillomfg_

“Oi! Stop texting your boyfriend and hurry up!! We gotta get to class soon and you haven't been eating a whole ton Semi!!”

It was Bokuto’s loud voice that snapped Semi back into reality, and he gave a small nod before tapping on a message and sending it off whilst shoving a small sandwich in his face-gathering his stuff together before racing off with his classmate. He couldn't afford being late again in the same day due to that douchebag Tendou…

_[12:33 AM]: shit gotta get to class, see you later_

_[_ _12:33 AM] Shit: yeeeee_

 _[_ _12:33 AM] Shit: I'll text you when I get out then_

 _[_ _12:33 AM] Shit: ヽ(´▽｀)_

_-_

It was about 6:45 when Semi got home, eyes droopy and legs sore;he didn't have such a good volleyball practice when the whole team had to ‘bulk up’ for the remainder of the season-extras included. _Hmm that's weird. Did I really just go 6 hours without getting a text from Tendou… He literally just spammed me after 4 ish hours._

_[7:46 PM]: woah_

_[7:46 PM]: did you really just go 7 hours without a single text message_

“Welp, if that piece of shit fell down the stairs again and died, guess I have some time to start on my projects and stuff.”

Semi got up to shuffle around the mess apartment, making a small mental note to clean up as he threw away moderately sized pile of crumpled papers and old junk away. Only 10 minutes of productivity had past before a flood of texts came in.

_[7:57 PM] Shit: ugh ur mean eita_

_[7:57 PM] Shit: messin with me like dat_

_[7:57 PM] Shit: but anyway yea i just got out of volleyball practice sorrz_

_[7:57 PM] Shit: _(-ω-`_)⌒)__

Semi quirked an eyebrow-not at the weird emojis Tendou always sent, but what he said. _He's a volleyball player too..?_

_[7:57 PM]: volleyball practice?_

_[7:57 PM]: ah that's cool_

_[7:58 PM]: I play too actually, got out of practice about 15 minutes ago really c:_

_[7:58 PM] Shit: awaaah eita u really should use more smilies (´∀`)_

_[7:58 PM] Shit: its p cute c;_

Semi felt himself grimace at the thought of more emoticons though he tried his best not to give such a strong reaction to being called ‘cute’ by a stranger he hardly knew.

_[7:58 PM] Shit: but hell yea!!_

_[7:58 PM] Shit: i play volleyball n im a middle blocker_

_[7:58 PM] Shit: wby_

_[7:58 PM]: ah_

_[7:58 PM]: I'm a setter_

_[7:58 PM] Shit: wao_

_[7:59 PM] Shit: one of my good friends a setter 2_

_[7:59 PM] Shit: im guessing u play for like_

_[7:59 PM] Shit: ur skool or w/e_

_[7:59 PM] Shit: cos i play on my unis team as a regularrrr_

_[7:59 PM]: yea I play for my university also though I'm not a regular. just a pinch server._

_[7:59 PM] Shit: rlly???_

_[7:59 PM] Shit: if anythin id expect u to be like a regular also????_

_[8:00 PM] Shit: im shore ur a gr8 setter tho ԅ( ˘ω˘ ԅ)_

_[8:00 PM] Shit: i have a friendo that's a setter too rip_

_[8:00 PM]: wasn't it that guy you tried to text, but texted me instead???_

_[8:00 PM] Shit: yepyep_

_[8:00 PM] Shit: hes a gr8 a+++ setter tho_

_[8:00 PM]: that's cool_

_[8:00 PM]: I know a lame wing spiker actually._

_[8:00 PM]: he's our ace sadly_

_[8:00 PM]: don't get me wrong his plays are amazing._

_[8:01 PM]: but he can be a giant baby at times c’:_

_[8:01 PM] Shit: eheh rip u n ur team then_

_[8:01 PM] Shit: we have manly men_

_[8:01 PM]: I’m guessing you’re the baby of the team then._

_[8:01 PM] Shit: hEY_

_[8:01 PM] Shit: r00d_

_[8:01 PM] Shit: u r always hella salt tho_

_[8:02 PM]: salt..?_

He gave a small scoff-even when Tendou was calling _him_ the dramatic one, his antics surely made him look like a fool. And Semi, begrudgingly enjoyed it. It was nice to have a friend. A friend who didn't mind his busy schedule. A friend who could wake up his slow mind. A friend with energy. _Well there is Bokuto, but he's usually busy with his own things…_

_[8:02 PM] Shit: yes_

_[8:02 PM] Shit: bc u always r so quick to defend w/e n it was just a joke e;_

“What the does ‘w/e’ mean… Is that even a face???” Though the first thing he probably should reconsider is Tendou's choice of words. The new slang and abbreviations weren't at all his favorite thing to sit down and decode, though Semi really should start checking them out for future references…

_[8:02 PM]: yeah but at least I can get things done_

_[8:02 PM]: and not fall down the stairs while I'm at it_

_[8:02 PM] Shit: tru_

_[8:02 PM] Shit: ill instead walk into a pole_

_[8:02 PM] Shit: like u_

_[8:02 PM] Shit: surely ill get things done then_

_[8:03 PM]: goddammit tendou._

_[8:03 PM] Shit: eheheh_

A sudden notification popped up on the small screen, the small noise emitting from his speakers almost made the college student drop him phone. Again.

**“Low Battery. Please plug in your charger.”**

The robotic voice really was annoying each time his phone got chewed down to about 20%-Semi really should find a way to either conserve his battery, or just plain turn off the reminder.

_[8:03 PM]: wtf was that even ew_

_[8:03 PM] Shit: that was a laugh duh_

_[8:03 PM]: oh_

_[8:03 PM]: ew_

_[8:03 PM] Shit: (;_;)_

_[8:03 PM]: you and your ugly faces ew pls_

_[8:03 PM]: anyways my phone is almost dead._

_[8:04 PM]: gotta go charge it so I'll text you later then???_

_[8:04 PM] Shit: noooooooooooooo_

_[8:04 PM] Shit: how dar u leave meeeee eitaaaaaaaaa_

_[8:04 PM] Shit: im gonna be bored afffff_

_[8:04 PM]: jackass go bother your friend_

_[8:04 PM] Shit: but i prefer bothering u insteadddddd_

_[8:04 PM]: I hate you_

_[8:04 PM] Shit: luv u too eita_

_[8:04 PM] Shit: e;_

“Holy shit I feel bad for this guy's friend. How he deals with this jackass, the world may never know…” Semi couldn't help but smile-whatever Tendou's friend is going through, he's practically babying a large dork just like Semi was to Bokuto… He had a good feeling that if they ever met, they'd be pretty food friends…

**“10% battery remaining. Please plug in your charger.”**

“Alright alright, I'm going sheesh…” Semi was too lazy to move to be honest, but he dis need full battery tomorrow for class. And to text the giant baby on the other end… Though he won't admit, it was mainly for texting Tendou. The black and white haired male manages to drag himself to the charger, surprisingly and didn't knock anything over.

“Now with that out of the way… I can finally start on this giant pile of work…”

It was late at night before Semi got another text.

_[11:21 PM] Shit: ya know_

_[11:21 PM] Shit: u seem like the kind of guy whod be working his ass off late into the nite_

_[11:21 PM] Shit: get some sleep too semi. barely any sleep is hazardous for ur bod!!_

_[11:21 PM] Shit: (´∀`)_

Needless to say, Semi was already out cold at around 9:30 already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheh now time for another 69 years of waiting for chapter 3  
> this is the longest fic ive ever written woa


	3. first an owl and now this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok so im.  
> so sorry for updating so late im  
> AAAAAAAA  
> i got so lazy and tired and s t re ssed but  
> hERE I AM. WITH A NEW CHAPTER AHAHA  
> a special thanks to my great friend for helping me beta read this chapter :3c  
> and thank you guys so much for the comments/kudos/bookmarks <33 my heart beats faster everytime i see one because people are actually reading this??? but oml thank you so much qwq i havent been responding to the comments but indeed i see them and om g thank you so much aaaa  
> but enough of me babbling >:u lets get a move on wit this chapter pffht

It was pretty surprising to wake up so peacefully for Semi. It was a rare occurrence for the sun not to be bitching right in his eyes at 6:30, the birds silent as death, and the room temperature being normal for once. And it was also really  _ strange. _

“Everything seems too normal, what the hell… Even Tendou didn't wake me up early as hell, what.” It had only been about three days now since the two started chatting, but it now seemed like there was a schedule set in place. Usually Tendou would text Semi first, and no matter how much he complained, the white and blacked haired male didn't mind all that much to be frank; it was amusing really. Flipping over on his side, Semi blindly fiddled around for his phone before grabbing it from the shelf (not without almost dropping it though) and letting the small, bright screen blink to life . Upon immediate inspection he saw he had 4 texts.  _ That dummy stayed up that late..? Lucky bastard, I can hardly stay up till 10… _

_ [6:53 AM]: oi _

_ [6:53 AM]: do you just not sleep at all or something _

_ [6:53 AM]: you woke up at like friggin 7 yesterday and slept at almost 11:30 _

_ [6:53 AM]: how do you stay up during class??? I go to sleep around 9 n I'm still tired as hell _

“Fffff… Why did I get up so early in the goddamn place. It’s only like, 7:10 or some shit. I bet the guy isn't even awake at this hour…”  _ I mean, who would be. _  He gave a soft yawn, feeling his bones weaken with every thought of trying to roll out of bed. His hair was, luckily, not as badly disheveled today as it was any other morning, and Semi was glad he brushed out his hair a little bit after practice. With a lazy groan, the male basically fell out of bed as he tried to get ready for classes. Every morning he would arrive about 15 minutes before class to study in the library with his friend Bokuto. It wasn’t all bad to be honest. The chatterbox student usually jostled him awake with his bright golden eyes and his loud, energetic voice. Semi would be forever grateful to the wing spiker for every time he'd prod at the black and white haired student to wake him up, or just plain get him off his ass to interact and make friends. It was like having a very loud and a very busy guardian looking over you during college. (More like, just two regular students struggling through college together because let's be honest: Who the hell would have it together at this point in time.) At this point in time, Semi had been up long enough to where he was almost wide awake.  _ Almost. _ He had quickly thrown on his uniform which consisted of just normal black skinny jeans, tattered converse, a simple “Skool Spirit!” T-shirt, and a crimson red hoodie with his ID hanging out of his pockets. A sudden ping came from his disheveled blankets where he'd thrown his phone whilst getting ready for the day. It took about a minute or two to try to dig out his phone from the tangled blankets and to ‘make’ his bed; and by make, Semi means more like chucking the blankets into a neat pile.

[7:07 AM] Shit: ughhhhh

[7:07 AM] Shit: y the hell did u wake me up at like 7 in the morning

[7:07 AM] Shit: such an ungodly hour ew

[7:07 AM]: hmm?

_ [7:8 AM]: can't I return the favor for yesterday _

_ [7:09 AM] Shit: wat _

_ [7:09 AM]: for so graciously going out if your way for waking me up so early at 7 _

_ [7:09 AM] Shit: im _

_ [7:09 AM] Shit: wat. _

_ [7:09 AM] Shit: semi pls im _

_ [7:10 AM] Shit: i feel like shit bc i didnt sleep a lot last nite _

_ [7:10 AM] Shit: n this is how u treat me _

_ [7:10 AM]: oh wait what. _

_ [7:10 AM]: why didn't you sleep last night?? _

_ [7:10 AM]: and weren’t you the one who told me to go to sleep early??? _

_ [7:10 AM] Shit: hEY _

_ [7:11 AM] Shit: I COULNDT SLEP LAST NITE _

_ [7:11 AM] Shit: i was tired geez _

_ [7:11 AM]: so you were too tired to sleep? _

_ [7:11 AM] Shit: exactly. _

He couldn’t help but laugh at the contradicting message Tendou sent him- it was pretty amusing really, but it didn’t hide his concern for the stranger on the other end of the phone. He was sick and most likely staying home, so Tendou would need someone to look after him right?  _ I know I wouldn’t appreciate being left home alone whilst I’m dying… Just makes it worse to be frank…  _

_ [7:11 AM]: wait _

_ [7:11 AM]: so are you gonna be home alone today? _

_ [7:11 AM] Shit: awwww _

_ [7:11 AM] Shit: is eita-kun worried for me? _

_ [7:11 AM]: no _

_ [7:12 AM]: I'm just worried if anyone is gonna witness a murder _

_ [7:12 AM] Shit: oh pls _

_ [7:12 AM] Shit: nah my mom stopped by n a friend is coming over soon _

_ [7:12 AM] Shit: he says hes gon stay over even tho I told him ill be fien _

_ [7:12 AM] Shit: #momfriend _

_ [7:13 AM]: hey he's doing you a favor _

_ [7:13 AM]: staying home from school for you, I'm sure my friends’ll just ditch me _

Semi smiled weakly at the small screen. It was true that his friends weren't close enough to him to even consider asking him if he was alright. Tendou had nice friends.  _ I wonder if we're friends… _

“Ok, enough of that. Gotta get to campus first and this time, not late.” He firmly, if not forcibly, threw his phone back on his bed and hoped for the best so that his phone wouldn’t just fall under the covers he had pushed aside. Throwing on some clothes, Semi was sure to grab an extra coat just in case of the colder weather this time. as the windows were already blowing in most of the coolness in his room, having a room with multiple windows really isn’t a good idea in mid-fall realy. Despite having pitch black curtains, they don’t really help with shielding Semi from the cold, nor do they  really help with pulling in the warmth of the afternoon sun either.

_ [7:13 AM] Shit: dood _

_ [7:13 AM] Shit: tf is wrong wit ur friends _

_ [7:19 AM]: I have no idea _

_ [7:19 AM] Shit: well _

_ [7:19 AM] Shit: i wouldnt abndond u _

_ [7:19 AM]: oh? _

_ [7:19 AM] Shit: yea _

_ [7:20 AM] Shit: id just sit ther _

_ [7:20 AM]: so nice of you. _

_ [7:20 AM]: ngl _

_ [7:20 AM]: that made me very worried for my health if you're not even gonna help me. _

_ [7:20 AM] Shit: :3c _

_ [7:20 AM] Shit: i almost killed a man bc i gave him the wrong meds _

_ [7:20 AM]: … _

_ [7:20 AM]: mental note _

_ [7:20 AM]: never let you near me when I'm sick _

_ [7:20 AM] Shit: :3c ily2 _

_ [7:20 AM] Shit: im dying tho _

_ [7:20 AM] Shit: i didnt slep a lot last nite _

_ [7:20 AM]: you dumbaSS AND YOU TOLS ME TO GO TO SLEEP EARLY _

_ [7:21 AM] Shit: tols _

_ [7:21 AM]: shut your shit _

-

The train rattled quietly, the passengers of the early morning trip plastered against the walls to avoid awkward, sleepy eye contact. Semi on the other hand, well  he didn't give a shit. Scrolling through his phone lazily, the black and white haired male had a fluid-like phone casing, the blue liquid sloshing around inside the container. Two small yellow ducks bobbed up and down as the ‘water’ lazily moved about in the case. It was a cheap novelty from a dollar store of a foreign place called (he could never remember the actual store name, so he just referred it as so from there on) the ‘Super-Extravagantly-Unnecessarily-Huge-Market’ where Semi bought the silly phone case. Semi had a few dollars to spare, and so with much confusion from him and the foreign cashier babbling for a little while, the college student walked out (rather, blasted out of the store as fast as he could) of the small market. Heck, if anything, it was more like a fucking market stand or some shady magician who’ll ‘read your palm’ type of cart thing. Nonetheless, the damn case protected his phone, and was nice to slosh around after his phone had been carelessly used to the max. A light bump on the tracks forcefully threw the train in the air slightly, the end of the cart getting the most air time as the rest of the train calmly chugging on. Semi was used to this already- the crappy train stations, the crappy people, pretty much all the crappy shit overall.  _ At least I actually have these things. Some other people don’t, so why the hell am I complaining? Oh yeah, it’s because I’m a normal person.  _ He gave a smug grin and decided to ignore himself  _ smirking because he practically out brained his own brain. _ A small ding decided that it was time to flash out his childish ‘Ducky Waters’ phone case once more, his face going into his default resting face. A normal straight face, until he pulled up the latest text from Tendou. It was.  A photo…? More specifically, it was a very blurry photo, with blue plush covering most of the frame. There was a figure behind the weird blue blob, possibly the person who threw it, but Semi could make out black locks of hair, and a ‘Sick of your shit face’. It would seem like that person threw a weird object at the camera. Semi couldn't exactly make out what the hell is was, but it seemed like...

“An owl plushie?” The male gave a small chuckle before seeing an  _ actual  _ message from Tendou. Or what he would consider an actual message, because most times it's just letters crammed together.

_ [7:36 AM] Shit: ei t a help _

_ [7:36 AM] Shit: he tryna k i l l me wit an owl _

_ [7:36 AM]: who?? _

_ [7:36 AM] Shit: nOWS NOT THE TIME F OR PUNS E I TA _

_ [7:37 AM]: hoot tf are you talking abt hoot _

Semi couldn’t help but frown slightly. When has he ever made puns until now..?

“The damn guy is rubbing off on me- him and his terrible humor. Tch.” The guy gave a small ‘tsk’ of disapproval, though he didn’t really mind or care anymore at this point. He was just having fun and actually  _ enjoying  _ bits of his day. (Namely the parts where Tendou sent such random messages. It’s those moments where he manages to crack a tired smile despite the college stress weighing down on him.) Upon closer inspection, Semi noticed more things, though the rattling of the cramped train became a bit harder for the guy to look at his phone as more people herded on, the early morning train becoming the moderately early train as people who either had school or work crammed themselves into the small cart- not wanting to miss whatever they’re doing. Semi’s small phone case shook awkwardly as he tried to shield it away, the ducks giving tiny shakes of disapproval as he dropped his phone back into his pocket.  _ I’ll check later… Now I  just gotta focus on getting to class. On time this time around. _

_ [7:37 AM] Shit: u wont b hootin anymore after this darn hootin guy is ded. _

_ [7:37 AM] Shit: death by owls _

_ [7:38 AM] Shit: i didnt know that was poss ible _

-

“Oi, Semi. How come you don’t go anywhere or do anything these days? You just usually bum around or just sit there on your phone nowadays.”

“Haah?” Semi blurted out suddenly, eyes darting around at the owl who suddenly jabbed at him. Bokuto was perched on the other end of the table, clearly bored as the long line of people ticked by. It was lunch break, and being college students- the two decided (or rather, Bokuto decided) they should grab some off campus lunch. Semi was seated on the other end of the two sided table, the comfortably hard wooden chair creaking slightly with every movement he made, though he was used to it. Kinda.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Bokuto. I do not just ‘bum around’. I study, something  _ you  _ should try some day.” He pointed an accusing finger at the ace who in turn just stuck his tongue out at Semi childishly.

“Hey. I’m just sayin’. Maybe go out, go to a few college parties, ya’ know? You’re still single, yeah? I dunno, find someone hmm? Find a good bang or somethin’. Enjoy college, dude!” One problem  One problem of an off campus lunch Semi didn't realize until just then was that Bokuto Koutarou was one heck of a loud owl, with practically no ‘Off’ switch. He had to put his head down embarrassedly  to avoid the weird stares from the surrounding customers. Bokuto could only muster a shit eating grin at his best friend.  _ Why do I even hang out with this bull shitter in the first place... _

“You didn’t have to be so fucking  _ loud  _ about it though… There are other people around, Bokuto.” Semi gave a small hiss, feeling the tip of his ears burning slightly.  He only got a hearty laugh from the owl as he kicked back in his stool. A small ping and a buzz sounded as Semi used one sneaker to tip back the ace’s chair even further. Bokuto gave a confused squawk at the stool suddenly jumped backwards more than he intended. The owl’s hands flashed forwards to grab and violently shake the small, unstable table, the miscellaneous items rattling nosily in complaint.

“Let's see who's laughing now on the ground, Bokuto.’ Semi flashed a grin at his friend, who was mid heart attack on his stool. Somehow, sadly, Bokuto caught himself from falling, but the shock was still there on his face.

“I could've  _ died _ , Semi. COULD'VE.”

“Shut up you loud ass owl, there's other people here too, you know.” He glanced down at his lap, the small ducklings happily bobbing at him as Semi picked up his phone slightly to check his notifications.  _ 10 notifications. Why am I not surprised... _

“Ohoho~ Is it that guy again? What’d he say?”

Semi nearly dropped his phone on the hard slab flooring as Bokuto somehow managed to  _ teleport  _ right next to his fucking ear. He was basically breathing down his neck as the owl tried to paw at Semi’s phone which, thankfully, he had turned off due to his habit of keeping his personal things,  _ personal _ .

“Jesus fuck Bokuto, how many times have I told you to stop teleporting?!? How the hell do you even do that?? I looked away for about 5 seconds.”

“Haah? I have no idea what you’re talking about… And is your phone password the same as last time?” Semi could only snort as the owl practically pecked at his phone lockscreen. The amounts of passwords and times he’s changed it was over the top due to one sneaky owl really. It ranged from a random thing he saw on the street to complex passwords like a math equation, or something just plain dumb like ‘muffin’. He rolled his eyes slightly at his best friend. Despite all the times Semi seemed slightly pissed off or irritated by Bokuto Koutarou, he doesn’t mean any harm really. The two had just fallen into a simple pattern of a bickering relationship like this. The bickering more so on Semi’s side- but they don’t complain really. How he met the ace- Semi doesn’t know, but frankly he doesn’t care anymore. The owl on the outside will seem childish and painfully oblivious to the things outside. The owl on the  _ inside _ , the real owl Semi knew, was a quiet and observant person. He could read you in a split second, and can surprisingly- be quiet. Bokuto Koutarou really was an interesting person…

“Hey hey hey! Semi, I just locked you out of your phone for a lil’ while. But luckily, I think our food’s here, so you don’t have to sit and wait for it to unlock!” But at times… The owl was just a bit too energetic for Semi. Bokuto gave a cheeky grin, Semi glaring back at him as the waitress managed to finally bring out their orders. It was a simple sandwich shop really- nothing special. Though it was one they often visited, and so with the usual; Bokuto had gotten something loaded with meat as usual, and Semi just stuck with a light ham and turkey sandwich, lightly sprinkled with some cheese accompanied by some light chips.

“19 years old and in college and you still eat that little. What would your mom say, Semi.” Bokuto deadpanned at him, crossing his arms in a disapproving manner. He could only laugh and go along.

“My my, 19 years old, in college, and an ace yet you eat that much. How you keep in shape, I don’t know- but that sure doesn’t look healthy. What would your boyfriend say?”

“O-oi! You can't play dirty like that! Plus you don't even have his number.” Bokuto sweat dropped quietly. Of all the things his best friend feared, it was being told on to his boyfriend, and at times Semi, either when he’s really angry or borrowing Tendou’s words, really ‘salty’.

“Or do I?” Semi gave a small smile, shaking his phone at Bokuto, who gave a small squawk.

“Jush eat your phood Themi!” The owl took a small bite from his sandwich nervously, crumbs flying out of his mouth as his foot came in contact with Semi's shin.

“Oh fffffff...ruit. Oh, fruit.” Bokuto raised an eyebrow from behind his meaty sandwich at his best friend's lame cover up.

“That was bad even for y-”

“Well at least I tried.”

Bokuto, fortunately left it there and shrugged as he continued to munch on his sandwich. With no appetite really, lunch break gave Semi a short amount of time to check his phone  _ without _ trying to sneak it every which way underneath the desks during boring lectures. Most days he just focused on whether or not he could beat his high score on Crossy Road rather than what his professors were droning on about. Shaking his head with a small chuckle the black and white haired male decided to actually check his phone now- Tendou had probably gotten bored spamming an unresponsive person so he stopped after a while. He was surprised his phone didn't blow up with the excessive amount of ‘EITAAAAAAAAA’s Tendou so kindly treated him to.

_ [12:42 PM]: oh _

_ [12:42 PM]: hiya _

_ [12:42 PM]: sorry i was busy _

_ [12:42 PM] Shit: yea _

_ [12:42 PM] Shit: apparently 2 busy 2 chek on ur dying friendo _

_ [12:43 PM]: exactly _

_ [12:43 PM] Shit: (o;TωT)o _

_ [12:43 PM] Shit: uve betrayed me eita _

_ [12:43 PM]: isnt your friend there or whatever _

_ [12:43 PM]: taking care of u _

_ [12:43 PM]: cant u just bother him instead. i was in class _

_ [12:44 PM] Shit: yea i couldve _

_ [12:44 PM] Shit: but i wont cuz hed probably hit me _

_ [12:44 PM] Shit: he a scare eita. _

_ [12:44 PM] Shit: a v scare ԅ( ˘ω˘; ԅ) _

_ [12:45 PM]: how the hell do u even do that _

_ [12:45 PM] Shit: majik bruh  _ __ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He took a miniscule bite from his sandwich, eyes trained on his phone rather than his food as Bokuto eyed him uneasily. Being an owl, he was scarily observant as usual. About a quarter done with his sandwich the owl stopped quietly and just observed his friend, who cracked a small smile at his phone before taking another bite from the thin sandwich.

“You know. You smile often at your phone whenever you text that stranger… Are you guys like what, flirting or something. Dirty talkin’.” The wing spiker wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Semi, who in turned flushed slightly.

“N-no! Jesus fucking christ, I hardly even know the guy. He’s just… Home sick and he kept trying to text me during lectures and what not..” Semi was quick to defend himself. Maybe… a little too quick?

“Ohoho, is that so?” Bokuto gave a cheeky grin at the other guy, who seemed to not like the sudden conversation about his personal life all too much, though who could blame him? No one likes another person prodding around in their business.

“Alright alright, I’ll stop, pffht.” His friend sighed as he took another bite of the small sandwich.

“Thank yo-”   
“So, what’re you doing tonight? Sitting home like usual? Nothing?”  _ Now he’s back to being the excessively energized Bokuto, eh?  _ The setter frowned slightly though he didn’t really have to say anything back to Bokuto because the guy already knew.

“I’ll take that as a nothing again.”   
“I didn’t even say anything yet, Bokuto…” The owl gave a hearty laugh, finishing up the last few bites of his sandwich.

“You didn’t need to really. You’re just that boring it’s pretty obvious.”   
“What did you just say about me you owl.”

“N-nothing!” Semi could only laugh at Bokuto. At times, the black and white haired male could somewhat seem mean or harsh to his best friend- it really isn’t an intentional thing really, it was just who he was and Semi was damn sure Bokuto didn’t mind all that much. Because if he did, the guy wouldn’t bug the quiet setter day after day, each and every morning. He wouldn’t have tried to get his number after the first few days of their first year in college. Bokuto was a good guy really- his boyfriend was surely lucky to snag him, whilst Semi on the other hand- he was pretty much a single pringle. Perhaps the way of the Lone Wolf was better for him…

“But in all honesty, you free tonight Semi? I got some plans later with an old friend of mine. You can tag along if you want.” He blinked quietly at the owl.  _ Damn, what would I do without Bokuto really? _

“N-nah… I’m not really doing anything later- but you sure? You are meeting up with an old friend, why the hell would you want lame ol’ me there?”

“Semi it’ll be fi-” The setter cut him off with a wave of his hand. Honestly, he would feel pretty bad if he got in the way of Bokuto’s personal time with him and a friend- possibly his boyfriend even if it escalated to that point (though the owl did mention he was still in high school…) Semi didn’t want to be that one awkward third-wheel.

“Don’t worry about me Bokuto. I’ll be fine. Heck, Ii’s been what, almost a whole year now? I’m used to it!”

“... If you say so dude…”

-

When Semi got home, it was around 6:30 or 7 by now- his muscles tired and sore after a few hours after lectures and classes and a while of volleyball practice. Boy was his day jammed packed.

“Kill me now, please and thank…” Semi was sprawled on his couch, lazily crashing on the cushions still in his volleyball attire. Unfortunately, his coach wasn’t all so lenient this time time about him lagging behind throughout practice. His phone lit up quietly on the couch arm, a notification going off in the quiet room.

_ [7:32 PM] Shit: eittaaaaa _

_ [7:32 PM] Shit: hve u been ignring me todayyyy _

_ [7:33 PM] Shit: (T^T) _

_ [7:33 PM]: ah _

_ [7:33 PM]: sorry tendou I've just been _

_ [7:33 PM]: busy wit shit. _

_ [7:33 PM] Shit: hm _

_ [7:34 PM] Shit: that ok i guess _

_ [7:34 PM] Shit: for now ԅ( ˘ω˘ ԅ) _

Before he could answer, a small knock followed by a loud bang shook Semi up abruptly.

“Hey hey hey! Semi! Where are ya?” A loud voice barged into his apartment, quite rudely if anything. The black and white haired male only managed to scramble to his feet before running to the door, tripping over his bag only to find a messily dressed Bokuto waiting at the door.

“Bokuto, what the fuck. It’s 7:30 something, what’re you doing here??” He gave a small huff, and a slightly more strained one when his friend draped his strong arm over his neck, knocking the breath outta him- a devious grin stretching across Bokuto’s face as he practically bounced with excitement.

“Eita! Get dressed, you’re coming along with us!”

“U-us..?” He gave a small stutter and practically tried to run away as the other half of ‘Us’ Bokuto mentioned finally showed up at his door. He gave a small wave accompanied with a slight “Yo” of a greeting. Semi could only smile awkwardly back.

“Semi, I’d like you to meet my best bro! Introduce yourself, you charming bastard.” He gave a large smile at the guy in Semi’s doorway. From struggling underneath Bokuto’s grip, the black and white haired male could make out a few distinguishing features of the owl’s so called ‘best bro’- His hair was a mess, a bedhead mess. He had on black, torn up jeans and a baggy shirt and a dark red and black flannel, alongside with a black duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. It was a simple get-up, though somehow with his lopsided grin, the damn guy managed to pull it off so easily, in which Semi will never admit it out loud, but he was quite envious of that…

“Hey there. The name’s Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou. So I heard from my best bro you need to get up and get laid, eh? Well firstly, we need to get you changed.” Kuroo gave his usual lopsided grin at Semi as he pushed his way inside.

“W-what?? What do you mean ‘get laid’?? And get changed wha-” He was quickly shut up by Bokuto dragging him away into one of his small guest bathrooms, Kuroo lagging slightly behind, as he didn't really know his way around. The guy was as sly as a cat-walking slightly around to catch glimpses of Semi's belongings.

“Don’t worry! Brokuto over here was smart enough to bring you some clothes and what not. Said these would work for now.” Kuroo could only give a hearty chuckle at Semi’s confused look, but only ushered him into the bathroom with the duffel bag, a foot tapping impatiently on the ground as he closed the door.

“Hurry up and get changed dude! We got places to be.”  _ Dear god help me now… _ He may not realize it now, but the rest of his evening was going to be a hell of a hectic one, not a quiet and simple night like he had hoped for, but hell. When was his life ever that simple? Semi hesitantly unzipped the black duffel bag only to see articles of clothing inside and a few other accessories to match with it.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -opens arms wide-  
> im ready for the anger bc of that cliff hanger  
> now time to sit down and wait for a few more years for me to update :'3c  
> dont worry tho. im done with finals and i should be less busy now pffht  
> the next chapter is about 1/3 done already so i should update faster uwu  
> thanks for stickin wit me and my slowness so far ;) you guys are gr8


	4. who dis (unbeta'd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i left this in my drafts for too long welp  
> its been a while so might as well post it cause im a lazy rip  
> this isnt beta'd so welp  
> have fun with my shit.  
> this is kinda like half a chapter i had planned so  
> whoops  
> its p hecking short from what i try to write but hey  
> i tri ed lmao

Semi didn’t think that so much could happen in the span of 5 minutes really. One minute, the black and white haired male was calmly about to relax on his couch- phone in hand, and in the next minute, two ruffians burst into his home and had forced an outfit on him, claiming it was his new ‘Party Outfit’. At the time being, Semi had refused to get out of the bathroom after he had changed.

“Come  _ on  _ Semi! I bet you look great!!” Bokuto pounded on the bathroom door impatiently, Kuroo standing behind him itching to just kick down the door this instant- but he was courteous enough to actually try to get to know Semi before any knocking down of the doors.

“No! For the last time Bokuto, I am not going out in these clothes! If you can even call them that...” Semi caught a small glance of his dress up in the mirror, and gave an unamused look into the mirror: Somehow, the black and white haired male managed to squeeze into skin tight black beans, which complimented his slim figure and hair color at the very least, his shirt was thrown on messily- a striped, black and white, fleece long sleeve. in which he took that time now to straighten out a bit; a fairly nice looking, black leather jacket but presumably, a fairly expensive one squeezed on Semi's biceps mildly, making them more of ‘eye candy’ than his usual baggy clothed dress ups; in the bottom of the duffel bag was a black fedora to match his outfit, but Semi had undoubtedly  _ refused  _ to wear it to be honest- it was kinda ‘out dated’ to him in a sense.

“Semi-kun, I'm sure you look fine… Have you even put on the clothes yet..?”  Kuroo had stepped up to the door to weakly try to reason with Semi, though he had his own ways of getting people to do what he wanted.

“... I look like… An art student or something…”

“That should be a compliment Semi-kun… Now are you decent?” A small rattle came from the door and Semi instinctively covered himself with his hands and gave a confused sputter, the door swinging open not a moment later. Kuroo stood in the doorframe with a smug look drawn on his face directed at Semi.  _ This guy sure is a sneaky little bastard, eh?  _ Semi inwardly deadpanned.

“Woah!! How'd you do that bro?” Bokuto immediately sprung into the small bathroom, the owl chirping excitedly as the newcomer seemed to slip what seemed to be a bobby pin back into his pocket. Semi glared at him slightly.

“A magician never reveals his secrets~ But moving on, Sem-”

“Semi!!! You look great!” Kuroo was abruptly cut off mid sentence by Bokuto butting into the conversion quite loudly, and suddenly as he somehow managed to bound over to Semi to give him a small noogie on the head, messing up his hair even more, though at this point of time in his life, Semi just leaves his bed head mess as is every morning.

“Relax Bokuto, geez… It's just a shirt and some jeans, it's not that different from what I usually wear.” Semi gave a noise of protest as he tried to push off the owl, who only laughed at his best friend as if he just told a funny joke. Kuroo stepped up warily as if to comfort the two, but he decided against it in the end.

“Semi-kun, from what I've heard from Bo here, you literally throw on whatever's around- and that's usually a large shirt and random jeans. Now this,” He paused to gesture at Semi's new outfit.

“this suits you much better to be honest.” Bokuto gave a snort at Kuroo’s sudden compliments at his best friend who managed to push off the ace and stood there, brushing off the invisible ‘dirt’ on his new clothes. Whoever clothes these belonged to, he didn’t want to return them in bad condition. That would just be plain rude. Semi wasn’t the uptight, strictly manners type of person, but he wasn’t the downright, laid back chill type of person either- it was more of a balance of both, and the black and white haired male tried to seem polite to other people and actually tried to be proper friends with them first before drop kicking them if they annoyed him later on, but that was another story for a rainy day. Eita looked up to see Bokuto flashing him a silent ‘Really?” in his big, golden eyes and kindly returned it with his own look of “Fuck off ya damn owl.”

“I don’t know who or what store you stole these clothes from but I plan to give them back in good conditions, unlike  _ someone. _ ” He pointed an accusing finger at a certain wing spiker, whose hands flew up in defense and Kuroo could only grin in the distance.

“Alright you two, stop flirting and let’s get a move on. The night’s not getting any younger and neither are we!”

“You can take that philosophy of yours, and shove it up your ass Kuroo.”

“But Semi, I’m pretty sure it’s not philosophy Kuroo wants up his ass tonight…” Kuroo and Bokuto fist bumped each other proudly as the two friends managed to squeeze out of the small door frame, Semi gagging in the midst of the friendly banter as he was dragged out of the comfort of his apartment- nearly forgetting his phone on the kitchen counter.

_ [8:03 PM] Shit: y’know uve been rlly busy for a few days now _

_ [8:03 PM] Shit: u ok eita-kun? _

_ [8:04 PM] Shit: dont die on me now pls _

_ [8:04 PM] Shit: ill b bored for lyf _

-

It had been weeks since he heard the damned song, yet here he was, resisting the urge to move along to the beat at the very least. Semi frowned as Bokuto strode inside confidently.

“Don't just stand there Semi-kun, let's go!” Kuroo appeared from behind the scowling male and pushed him with a hand on his back. There was no way of escaping that damned song now, and Semi just had to grit his teeth and deal with it for now. He could praactically see the lyrics floating around as he sauntered inside with a hint of hesitance as Bokuto immediately greeted a few friends and acquaintances at the party. Kuroo trailed a few steps behind Semi as the bed head waved at some other group of friends with a small smile. The natural bedhead stalked up to Semi after a little and placed a light hand on the small of his back, pushing the reluctant male towards the heart of the party where, supposedly the all the cheap booze was. Eita didn’t complain or tried to fight back and just let Bokuto’s friend lead him around- he trusted the energetic ace enough to not bring any bad people into their lives. If Bokuto trusted this guy and was  _ that  _ close to him, well then it was worth a shot to get to know him a bit better, right?

“Well, I don’t know what your plan is for the night, whether it be to bum off the cheap beer here or just stay completely sober but...” They seemed to stop at near the back of the party and Kuroo suddenly handed him a crinkly, red plastic cup with a lopsided grin, the brownish liquid inside sloshing around slightly. Semi passive-aggressively took the cup from his hand and the bedhead proceeded to point at a large keg of more of the damned liquid located a few steps away.

“There’s more over there if you want to get hammered tonight.” He could only look on in mild concern as Kuroo downed his own cup in one go, and wiped the remaining liquid from his chin with the back of his hand casually. The black haired guy seemed to notice Semi staring, and gave a cheeky grin.   
“Aw. Is Semi-kun worried about me drinking now?”

“N-no I just… Just go drink yourself blind.” Eita huffed under his breath as Kuroo cackled in the not so far distance.

“Don’t worry- it’s pretty cheap beer so it’s not all that bad. The guys here do it every once in awhile so it’s fine, Semi-kun. Don’t worry about hangovers unless you plan to down a shit ton of cups.” He winked at the black and white haired male, who in turn scowled at the former. 

“Other than that, go have fun!”

-

He had seated himself in one of the booths in the back, darker and less busy than in the middle of the dancefloor. Semi had already downed about two to three cups of the cheap booze and being a lightdrinker, he already felt a bit grumpier than usual. As casually as he could, he pulled out his phone to only one or two messages (he frowned a little bit) and swiped open his phone.

_ [8:04 PM] Shit: dont die on me now dood (´・ω・`) _

_ [8:30 PM] Shit: ok i was just jking u kno that rite _

_ [8:32 PM] Shit: do n t  actuall y die on me _

_ [11:03 PM]: oi wh _

_ [11:03 PM]: at are yo u talkin about _

_ [11:03 PM] Shit: oh wat ur awake  _

_ [11:03 PM] Shit: rebellious eita _

_ [11:03 PM] Shit: staying up past ur bedtime _

_ [11:06 PM]: bedtime what _

_ [11:06 PM]:no im just out with some _

_ [11:06 PM]: friends at a party :/ _

_ [11:06 PM]: or should i just s ay friend. _

_ [11:07 PM] Shit: oooo _

_ [11:07 PM] Shit: party u say? _

_ [11:08 PM] Shit: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

_ [11:08 PM]: its just a c hill party i guess _

_ [11:08 PM]: i was brought here a gainst my own will _

_ [11:08 PM]: so _

_ [11:08 PM] Shit: ew r u 1 of those bookworms _

_ [11:09 PM] Shit: no offense but ew _

_ [11:11 PM]: thanks  _

_ [11:11 PM]: so not offended. _

_ [11:11 PM] Shit: np _

_ [11:11 PM] Shit: also 11:11 mak a wish eita~ _

_ [11:12 PM]: i wish i can die _

_ [11:12 PM] Shit: lmao 2 late  _

A shuffle of footsteps and a puff of the cushion made Semi look up, and to his surprise- a very drunken brunette had plopped his ass down in his booth. Though Eita didn’t particularly drink too much alcohol, maybe it was just the shitty lighting and the fucky strobe lights that made the other guy seem all disorientated, but he called out anyway;

“Hey uh, are you ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha yea,,,,  
> ill try to get the next chapter up maybe soonish i just  
> lost a lot of muse lately |DD for everything like  
> i cant even write anything for myself like essays or even full  
> sentences.  
> kill me


	5. who's that guy???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEGIT QUICK UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE IM A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT WHO DOESNT DO JACK SHIT FOR A FEW MONTHS  
> honestly i typed this up in like  
> 20 minutes  
> its supposed to be like a teaser thing lmao  
> have fun  
> ill actually reveal the guy next chapter :3c

_[11:34 PM]: h lpo_

_[11:34 PM]: he llp_

_[11:35 PM]: fuckk_

_[11:35 PM]Shit: hellp fuckk_

_[11:35 PM] Shit: is that a the new hello nowadays_

_[11:39 PM]: shit offf_

_[11:39 PM]: the r es thisguy_

_[11:39 PM]: n hes rlly_

_[11:39 PM]: rlly_

_[11:42 PM]Shit: rlly wot????_

_[11:42 PM]Shit: dont leav me hangin lik tht????_

_[11:44 PM]: rlly u_

_[11:44 PM]: relly anno ying_

_[11:42 PM]Shit: wow ok_

 

“Eh?? Really annoying? Semi-chan you wound me.” A lazy shoulder draped across his own shoulders, the newcomer practically throwing himself on Semi, it didn’t seem like the guy really had an sense of personal space. The setter could only laugh- he liked this new guy, he wasn’t all too bad. Or as bad as he thought he would be, him and his stupidly brown hair and flashing smile.

“I thought your friend,” He gestured to the phone held sloppily in Eita’s hand. “was worse.” Semi could only grin with a hint of drunkess, the lights wobbling in his vision.

“Oh he is. I don’t even know why I’m still talking to him. If anything I’d need more shots to actually enjoy his company, like yours.” The ash blonde gave a wink towards his new friend who clasped his chest dramatically.

“Oh! The pain!!” His friend leaned forwards, causing Semi’s chest to bump the edge of the table, sputtering slightly.

“Y’know-” He held up a small shot glass, one for him and one for this odd guy. “I never did get your name.”

A pause.

“M-my name?”

Another moment past as Semi’s phone went off quietly in the background, and the stranger used his hand to cover the screen mischievously, despite Semi’s curiosity at what his friend had texted him. For the time being, he could only focus on the finger that tapped the guy’s jaw steadily.

“Hn. Well, you can just call me...”

 

_[11:58 PM]Shit: no rlly tho_

_[11:58 PM]Shit: who is he_

_[11:59 PM]Shit: i bet im better (;;_


	6. tissue mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update for you guys since i said i would do /something/ in celebration for season three lmao

"Oikawa."

His partner gave him a sly grin, chestnut eyes glinting. Semi gave him a lopsided frown and he seemed to laugh lightly.

"Oikawa Tooru, but you can call me whatever you'd like~"

"Oh uh. N-nice to meet you Oikawa. The name's Semi Eita." They shared a firm handshake before the brunette fell back on the back of the booth.

"Ahh, so what're you doing here, Semi-chan? You're far too pretty to be sitting here alone." The witty fucker managed to sneak in a small wink after his sentence, making the setter's cheek bloom red profusely. Eita didn't particularly take compliments all too well, who could blame the guy? The last time he got a compliment was in his first year of highschool.

"I-I was dragged here b-by... 'Friends'." He inwardly cursed at his unfortunate attempt at trying to play it cool in front of this new stranger. It wasn't like he was bad at talking to people- it just wasn't something that he does often if he was honest with himself. Semi's inner ramblings were interrupted when Oikawa abruptly leaned forwards, his breath brushing Semi's nose slightly as his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"So, Semi-chan! Why don't we... Talk more about ourselves? I'm sure that'll be a lot more interesting than just sitting here~"

The grey haired male swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"S-sure..?"

* * *

A sneeze came from a small room, followed by multiple sniffles. A mountain of tissues sat by a single bed as a bush of red hair buried itself under the covers. Tendou whined in discomfort, tossing and turned wildly in his sweaty covers, the cold making him both shiver and sweat each time he moved. It was one of his worse cases.

"Eittaaaaa. Someoneeee. Come help meeee. Lay me six feet under the ground even." Despite being sick, Satori still had his ways of whining through any situation. He sniffed and tossed the blanket off violently, only to retrieve it a moment later.

"Ughhh. Stupid cold... Stupid dare... I wish I never liste-"

The middle blocker froze. Was there a noise? Ears straining, Tendou flopped to the edge of his bed, cursing his giant blanket for being so noisy when kicked.

It was faint.

Very faint at first, but not un-noticeable. Satori cocked his head to one side, like a confused puppy, and continued to listen. Hopefully whoever it is, it's a murderer who stopped by to free him of his dreaded cold.

The noise repeated itself once more. Tendou readied himself

The door seem to creak open slowly. He held up a semi-empty box of tissues, ready to fly at the stranger.

_ Who the hell could it be... _

The door opened and a head popped through the crack and he swung.

What Satori didn't expect was the box flying straight back at him- the result of a perfect underhand pass. Normally, Tendou would've cheered and give the person who perfected their pass like so- he only knew one person who had- and give them a hearty slap on the back. But this time, he was more concerned at how the box seemed to get closer and closer to his face until...

"ACK!-" With a hollow thump, the box hit the red-head square in the face, knocking him backwards slightly, though the middle blocker feigned a more serious injury and fell back, swooning dramatically.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!! Oh woe is me, first a cold, now this! Thou world tis a cruel one~"

"Tendou-san, you really can't say that since you were the one who /threw/ a tissue box at me." A calm voice presented itself, accompanied by a familiar face. With a bored expression, Tendou grinned slightly at his setter friend.

"Oh 'Kaashi, you know I meant no harm though! As your senpai-"

"You're hardly a year older than me, Tendou-san."

"Shush, don't correct me. Geez, kouhais are so rude these days~"

Akaashi sat down at the foot of the bed, avoiding any and all contact with Tendou and his 2 foot radius of germs. In his hand, the black haired setter held a white plastic bag and Tendou eyed it curiously.

"It's soup and some medicine... But of course, since I'm such a 'rude' kouhai, I guess you won't be needing any assistance."

The setter deadpanned.

"A-Akaashi wait!! I was only joking!"

* * *

 

"W-what do you want to... Talk about..?"

Oikawa seemed to beam at Semi, either it was his words that intrigued the brunette, or the way his words jumbled up like a schoolgirl trying to talk to her crush. Fuck his incapability to keep his voice as calm as his mind.

"Hmm. Well, since we just met! Why don't we do a thing of '20 Questions'? Could be fun, Semi-chan~"

Semi blushed. He was close. A little bit too close for his own comfort, but Eita didn't want to tell him to stop. He couldn't- and he didn't know why. The brunette looked as screwed as he was- the flashing neon lights in the dark club house illuminated his eyes in a weird way. It wasn't necessarily bad, and it turned out that Eita didn't mind looking into them. But they were getting nearer, and he could smell the drunken breath of his newfound friend on his own face when it all happened in a flash.

"Oi! Shittykawa!" 

A hand flew from behind Oikawa and smacked him in the skull, forcing his head forwards and colliding with Semi's own noggin. A stinging pain ran through his head as the grey haired setter reeled back, fumbling on the booth in mild confusion.

"Stop trying to fuck with random strangers! Didn't I tell you to leave innocent people alone?!" 

Oikawa was rubbing his head apologetically as Semi peered around, eyes wide drunkenly as he tried to pick out the source of the voice, but he could only pick out one person. He was standing at the table, large arms angrily crossed as he glared down at Oikawa. He seemed pissed, and oddly sober. The newcomer's hair was styled up in a more, spiky hairstyle. One where not many can pull it off, but Eita will admit- he did look pretty damn nice with it.

"G-gomen, Iwa-chan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fell asleep on the three hour place trip so i spent like two hours working on it oops  
> its quick and shitty and very much unbeta'd but im in florida at the moment huzzah  
> i plan to release at least one more chapter by the time i get back  
> quite possibly on my plane trip back so watch out for that~ therell be more tensemi interaction next time dw  
> i have plans pffht
> 
> some more bullshit that happened to me on the plane;  
> after waking up my ears were in so much pain  
> i almost died when we took off and i prepped myself too much for the landing i was disappointed lmao  
> tURBULENNNCEEEE


	7. chapter 7 teaser cause im a Jerk™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOOTS M'HORN  
> NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER SPOIL E R A L ERT  
> ITS ACTUALLY A TEASER FOR CHAPTER SEVEN BEACUSE IM LA ZY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO  
> DONT KILL ME  
> oh yes happy new years  
> ITS BEEN A G ES SINCE IVE UPDATED I KNOW  
> I JUST  
> IVE PUT THIS OFF FOR SO LONG I JUST HAD TO UPDATE SO I
> 
>  
> 
> JUST TAKE IT

He clutched his phone firmly in his grasp, a warm smile lighting up his face. Semi shook his head,  _ No! Stop that, Eita! _ Semi was embarrassed- as he should be.  _ Why does he keep texting me? _ By now, most people would stop bugging the setter. For god’s sake, he lost contact with most of his high school friends now due to his lackluster of social skills. It was cold outside, the night sky- crisp and fresh- but Eita felt warm.

“I hate this…” Semi let out a sigh, dropping his head back on the wall he gently leaned against. A bright illuminated the dark building wall before a strong vibration interrupted his thoughts.

“Wh-” The setter fumbled with his phone, his stomach twisting in knots as he saw the icon flashing on his screen.  _ W-wait.. He’s calling me..?  _ It took him a few seconds to realize that his phone was still ringing- he dozed off for a moment.

“S-should I pick up-” And with that, his phone died down as fast as it had started ringing. Silence surrounded him, and Semi felt the need to apologize.  _ But for what? _

_ [12:03 PM] Shit: holy hell _

_ [12:03 PM] Shit: dude im sorry _

_ [12:03 PM] Shit: i didnt mean that _

He visibly deflated but moved to type out a response anyways. It felt nice to escape the party, and even slightly better to talk to his… friend?

_ [12:03 PM] Shit: im sorry aaaa _

_ [12:04 PM] Shit: forgive meeeee _

_ [12:05 PM]: youre fine. _

_ [12:05 PM] Shit: ur not mad? (´・ω・`) _

_ [12:05 PM]: why would i be? _

_ [12:07 PM] Shit: mmmm _

_ [12:07 PM] Shit: gud question,,, _

_ [12:10 PM] Shit: so,,, _

_ [12:10 PM] Shit: if u arent mad _

_ [12:10 PM] Shit: then how bout we a ctually do a call then _

_ [12:10 PM] Shit: :3c _

If it weren’t for the fact that Semi almost dropped his phone, he would’ve deleted Tendou’s number right there. It wasn’t like he was afraid,  _ no. _ The setter just didn’t particularly enjoy talking to a stranger over text, let alone actually  _ talking _ to them- voice to voice. He furiously typed something on his small keyboard, numb fingers swiftly tapping away. Unfortunately for him, Semi Eita is not someone who thinks first. The white hair male is an impulsive being- act first, think later. And one day, that train of thought would get him in serious trouble. But now, he could only watch and wait in horror for Tendou’s reply.

_ [12:12 PM]: sure why not _

_ [12:13 PM] Shit: !!! _

_ [12:13 PM] Shit: i thought u were gonna say no!! _

_ [12:13 PM] Shit: aw does this mean semisemi has a soft spot for me now? _

_ [12:13 PM] Shit: (∗´꒳`) _

_ [12:14 PM]: i take that back _

_ [12:14 PM]: dont call me _

_ Was that too harsh..? _ Semi took a deep breath- no, he wasn’t nervous about this. It was just a casual phone call- right? His phone rang once more, this time he was more prepared. Bright, white numbers flashed on his screen, and for a moment: he thought.  _ Should I just decline? Should I just ignore it??  _ He was indecisive. It felt like ages, but mere seconds before he made his move- calculated, swift, and quick. Just like in volleyball.

“H-hello..?”

_ “Eita-kun!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yea  
> this isnt actually a real chapter???  
> its more of a teaser thing i guess  
> just this is what you can expect in the  
> real chapter lmao  
> so like heres some general ideas;  
> semi snuck out of the party so hes outside and wink wonk  
> what happens next  
> just  
> wait a few more years ill get there eventually


	8. stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt even supposed to post this now i was  
> waiting but whatever lmao

The setter was stuck between a dilemma- he had two options in this moment. Option one: he could sit and wait out the night, slowly nursing the cheap booze the party offered. It didn’t seem like a bad idea to be honest. Cons of the situation: Semi Eita does not hold cheap alcohol well, and with the company of a certain brunette this surely would be the recipe for disaster.  _ Scratch that. _ He gave a side glance to his new… friend- He was  _ attractive  _ in a sense, Semi didn’t want to admit that out loud but he had to give it to the guy; he knew how to dress.

“Iwa-chan, why’d you have to come and barge in? Weren't you taught how to be polite?” Oikawa was whining to the newcomer, they seemed close. Semi took a moment to politely look him over.  _ Spiky hair, sharp eyes and an even sharper jawline…  _ He flushed and turned away when the stranger caught his gaze sharply.

“Weren’t  _ you  _ taught not to flirt with anything that has two legs, Shittykawa?” The guy’s words were scolding, though it held a fond tone to it as he settled down in the booth, scooting the two setters even closer, not that Semi opposed of it really.

“Rude. Eita-kun here isn’t just  _ something with two legs _ , right?” Now Semi wasn’t one for attention- no siree,- he prefered to keep to himself, so when the two pairs of eyes flew to him Semi felt the need to hold himself up higher. It was impulsive to present himself in a more dominant type of way, as if the two friends were about to challenge him. It was nerve-wracking.  _ Just let me leave please… _

“I…”

“Hey now- the night’s still young, why’re you guys sitting down already? Could it be that your ‘eternal’ youth’s goin’ out, Oikawa?” a familiar drawl and a hand on his shoulder caught him by surprise, although he seemed to relax a bit more after someone else slid into the booth on the opposite side of him. The setter was sandwiched in between strangers.   
“Hey, Kuroo.”

“Tetsu-chan! You’re mean as ever!”

“...” A chorus of greetings came from the pair, although Semi could only sit uncomfortably in the midst of this.

“Not gonna greet me, Semi-kun? After all I’ve done for you tonight?” Kuroo let a coy smirk cross his lips as he threw an arm over Semi to jostle him around.  _ I swear I’m gonna kill Bokuto when we get back.  _ The white haired male threw on a confident grin and only accepted the arm.

“Hmm. Hello, Kuroo. Did you have a nice nap earlier, or is that just how your hair usually is?” He earned an indecent snort from Oikawa’s friend and his grin got wider as Kuroo eyed him closely.  _ Shit, was that too much…  _ He internally sweated- he didn’t want to fuck this up already, a night out with one of Bokuto’s good friends. His owly friend knew the college student needed this, needed a night out, somewhere to relax and kick back, and thus he dragged his friend here. Semi really needed to sit down and talk to the guy someday- possibly thank him or smack him for the fact that he dragged him out to a random party or because he  _ dragged him out to a random party.  _ He only got a satisfied hum from Kuroo.  _ So he isn’t pissed. Good. _

“I think I like you even more now, Eita-kun~” Surely these people meant no harm, right?  _ They’re just trying to be friendly.  _

“Oh hey, since Semi here is a bit new, why don’t we all introduce each other?” The cat was the first to speak up, and honestly it felt good how none of the guys at the table let each other fall into uncomfortable silence. The setter would rather stab himself than be stuck at a booth with strangers, awkwardly gawking at each other. He didn’t belong here. He didn’t belong out at this party, rather he should be at home cramming for his exams. It was the new guy who Semi wasn’t sure of his name was, that spoke up first.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, 20 year old college student from a university nearby. Nice to meet you.” Semi duly noted his age, the same as his, and nodded in return. Oikawa piped up next.

“Yahoo! Oikawa Tooru, a 20 year old college student who’s single and ready to mingle~” The brunette flashed a peace sign, making sure his elbow covered a portion of Iwaizumi’s face who in turn only commented on his snarkiness. And lastly, was Kuroo.

“You already know me but, Kuroo Tetsurou- fashion emergency police,” He took a moment to laugh at Semi’s glare.

“Bokuto’s best friend since childhood, and also a college student, although I’m still a ripe 19 year old~” Semi swore he heard Oikawa mutter something about the ‘single and ready to mingle’ part, but he didn’t pay attention much. It was his turn to introduce himself. Of all the times he had publicly introduced himself- Semi had most likely fucked up on all of them; stuttering; forgetting his age or some other detail, Semi Eita was not a social butterfly.

“Ah. My name’s Semi Eita. I attend a community college nearby… Like this monstrosity over here, I’m 19.” Kuroo smirked at him and he hotly shot back a look. It was his personal goal now to taunt Kuroo for the rest of the night.  _ At least that’s something to look forward to tonight… _

_ \--- _

An few hours later full of chatter and cans of alcohol, Semi was feeling warm. A little  _ too  _ warm. The arm around his shoulder seemed to disappear somewhere during the night as his new  _ friend  _ took it upon himself to throw his lanky weight onto the white haired male. It was unfortunate that Oikawa decided he wanted in on it too, and thus Semi became a cushion for the two to lean on. It wasn't much of a surprise the setter took a liking to Iwaizumi over the other two quite quickly.

“So you seem like a sports type of guy, Iwaizumi. Do you play anything?” The male in question took a swig from his drink before answering which only left Semi feeling slightly miffed. He wasn't much of an alcohol type of person anyway.

“I actually play volleyball. I'm a wing spiker for my team- nothing special.” The spiky haired guy earned a sputter from the brunette hanging from Semi’s shoulder, but he didn't look into it much.

“Do you play?”

“I'm a setter for my team. Although… I don't technically play… I guess I'm just a sub- so basically I don't play all too much anymore.” He felt embarrassed to mention his volleyball career- a sheepish expression crossed his face as he scratched the back of his neck. Semi was a setter- that he yearned for from the team. To set to the wing spikers: to set for his team; to set for the  _ ace _ . But his coach usually filled him in as the pinch server, not that he'll admit that outloud. His pride set the white haired male firmly on the path of a setter.

“You should set for me sometime, Semi! Bokuto always brags about you and his boyfriend. Honestly if you're that good then it won't be too hard to beat  _ pretty boy _ over there.” Kuroo leaned roughly on him, swinging an arm around his neck to pull him closer- he was close.  _ I should've known Bokuto’s friends were as loud as he was.  _ The brunette in question have an indecent squawk, hand over chest.

“I'll have you know, I was voted  _ the best setter _ many times before during highschool. Me and Iwa-chan can win this thing if you're up to the challenge,  _ Kitty Cat _ .”

Oikawa fired back a challenge, his face warm with cheap booze.  _ He must not hold his beer too well… _ Semi sweatdropped and excused himself politely from the table, squeezing out of Kuroo’s grasp and nodding to Iwaizumi who only gave back a small nod of apology. He made a mental note to get his number later before stalking outside.

\---

He felt warm. A little too warm in the crisp night. The clothes he borrowed from Kuroo was thin and left him shivering slightly. (But at least it looked good while at it) Despite being a bit chilly, he gelt the unusual warmth inside him. It was like he was just hit by some odd force of giddiness.  _ It's probably the alcohol. _ A light buzz notified him of a message and he whipped out his phone, a little bit too fast for him if anything.

_ [12:43 PM] Shit: semiiiii _

_ [12:43 PM] Shit: dont ignore meee _

_ [12:43 PM] Shit: ;;^;; _

_ [12:43 PM] Shit: ;;;;;;^;;;;; _

_ [12:43 PM] Shit: look at all my tears eita _

_ [12:44 PM] Shit: y did this to me _

_ [12:44 PM] Shit: ;;^;; _

_ [12:47 PM]: what the fuck _

_ [12:47 PM]: what the hell man _

_ [12:47 PM]: you dont have to blow up my phone everytime I dont text you back immediately  _

_ [12:48 PM] Shit: !! _

_ [12:48 PM] Shit: yea i do!! _

_ [12:49 PM] Shit: cuz i dont want semisemi to forget abt me _

_ [12:49 PM] Shit: /)´꒳`)(\ _

Semi grimaced slightly at the stupid emoji Tendou insisted on using. So he was attached…

_ [12:54 PM]: you dont have to message me every moment though _

_ [12:54 PM]: I wont forget geez _

_ [12:54 PM] Shit: promise? _

_ [12:55 PM]: yea sure _

_ [12:55 PM]: promise. _

_ [12:55 PM] Shit: o(≧∇≦o) _

He clutched his phone firmly in his grasp, a small smile lighting up his face. Semi shook his head,  _ No! Stop that, Eita! _ Semi was embarrassed- as he should be.  _ Why does he keep texting me? _ By now, most people would stop bugging the setter. For god’s sake, he lost contact with most of his high school friends now due to his lackluster of social skills. It was cold outside, the night sky- crisp and fresh- but Eita felt warm inside. It was a weird, new feeling.

“I hate this…” Semi let out a sigh, dropping his head back on the wall he gently leaned against. A bright illuminated the dark building wall before a strong vibration interrupted his thoughts.

“Wh-” The setter fumbled with his phone, his stomach twisting in knots as he saw the icon flashing on his screen.  _ W-wait.. He’s calling me..?  _ It took him a few seconds to realize that his phone was still ringing- he dozed off for a moment.

“S-should I pick up-” And with that, his phone died down as fast as it had started ringing. Silence surrounded him, and Semi felt the need to apologize.  _ But for what? _

_ [1:03 PM] Shit: holy hell _

_ [1:03 PM] Shit: dude im sorry _

_ [1:03 PM] Shit: i didnt mean that _

He visibly deflated but moved to type out a response anyways. It felt nice to escape the party, and even slightly better to talk to his… friend?

_ [1:03 PM] Shit: im sorry aaaa _

_ [1:04 PM] Shit: forgive meeeee _

_ [1:05 PM]: youre fine. _

_ [1:05 PM] Shit: ur not mad? (´・ω・`) _

_ [1:05 PM]: why would i be? _

_ [1:07 PM] Shit: mmmm _

_ [1:07 PM] Shit: gud question,,, _

_ [1:10 PM] Shit: so,,, _

_ [1:10 PM] Shit: if u arent mad _

_ [1:10 PM] Shit: then how bout we a ctually do a call then _

_ [1:10 PM] Shit: :3c _

If it weren’t for the fact that Semi almost dropped his phone, he would’ve deleted Tendou’s number right there. It wasn’t like he was afraid,  _ no. _ The setter just didn’t particularly enjoy talking to a stranger over text, let alone actually  _ talking _ to them- voice to voice. He furiously typed something on his small keyboard, numb fingers swiftly tapping away. Unfortunately for him, Semi Eita is not someone who thinks first. The white hair male is an impulsive being- act first, think later. And one day, that train of thought would get him in serious trouble. But now, he could only watch and wait in horror for Tendou’s reply.

_ [1:12 PM]: sure why not _

_ [1:13 PM] Shit: !!! _

_ [1:13 PM] Shit: i thought u were gonna say no!! _

_ [1:13 PM] Shit: aw does this mean semisemi has a soft spot for me now? _

_ [1:13 PM] Shit: (∗´꒳`) _

_ [1:14 PM]: i take that back _

_ [1:14 PM]: dont call me _

_ Was that too harsh..? _ Semi took a deep breath- no, he wasn’t nervous about this. It was just a casual phone call- right? His phone rang once more, this time he was more prepared. Bright, white numbers flashed on his screen, and for a moment: he thought.  _ Should I just decline? Should I just ignore it??  _ He was indecisive. It felt like ages, but mere seconds before he made his move- calculated, swift, and quick. Just like in volleyball.

“H-hello..?”

_ “Eita-kun!” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was working but i was clearing things out so i just figured why not pffht

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as askmeoutviacoffeecup for more shenanigans about this fic B))  
> dont ask why i didnt make that a link  
> it wouldnt cooperate with me shhshshh  
> https://askmeoutviacoffeecup.tumblr.com/  
> take that


End file.
